Sasuke & his Dobe
by UndertaleLover2
Summary: Yaoi. Don't like, don't read. SasuNaru. Sorry these days, I'm busier than ever with my school work and homework. Trying to come up with ideas for stories. Help wanted.
1. Chapter 1

It was any normal day in the leaf village, students at the academy paying attention to the Iruka sensei when he teach or others tried to entertain themselves by sleeping, cloud watching, talk about boys, or just annoy the hell out of Sasuke today which Naruto decided to do. Just to entertain himself because Iruka Sensei was boring the hell out of the whole class today talking about blah, blah this and blah, blah that.  
Anyone could be bored by just Sensei talking about a lot of information we don't need to know. Sasuke signed, pissed off by the dobe and the clock because it wouldn't move any faster.  
He wanted to be out of the classroom in a hurry before any of his fan girls. He didn't want to be bothered or annoyed right now but it just happens.  
Not his fault that it was his looks that attracted girls and boys.  
Hell yeah it attracted both genders, he had raven hair that look like a duck butt and black eyes.  
Lucky for him, his best friend/ rival Naruto didn't share any feelings nor did he feel a attraction towards him. Somehow that offends and hurts him that Dobe of a rival doesn't feel anything for him or is he right?  
Then he started thinking that maybe he was the one who feels something for his rival. Who wouldn't think or feel about those red plum lips, fox like whispers on his face, blue ocean eyes that could get you lost in them, and spiky wild blond hair that naturally sticks up in the air? Did I forget to say that he has a plum ass too that makes you want to naughty things with it?  
God he was so perverted when he got like this, trying to snap out of it.  
Sasuke slap himself and calm himself down by thinking about Gai in a girl's swimming suit.  
That did the job for him and continue on to listening to the teacher while the blonde kept talking to him, annoying him. Sasuke also would like to just shut Naruto mouth with a kiss so he could stop talking and that he wanted to taste those plum red lips.  
God only knows that he wanted all of Dobe only to himself.  
Naruto sat he front of Sasuke while Sasuke was still in his thoughts not noticing what is happening around him until the last second when the Dobe was knocked up to him, forcing Naruto to slam his lips to Sasuke's.  
'Oh god is this heaven?' Sasuke thought to himself, closing his eyes and kissing back. Wanting more of the taste of the blonde's lips, that tasted like tomatoes.  
'Oh how he loved tomatoes, Naruto and tomatoes mixed together is so wonderful' The raven thought to himself as he continued to kiss his blonde rival.  
But all fantasies must come to a end and his fantasy. Ended rather 2 minutes because a certain blonde gained back his sense of direction and will, pull apart from his lips and a hard painful smack went across his face. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke sighed as he clenched the ice pack that was on his face. The mark that was on his face was done by none other than his best friend after the raven had a make out session with the blonde. Was it his fault that he couldn't resist taking advantage of the kiss? Well kind of but those red chapped lips were irresistible.

The raven let out a deep breath of fresh air he has been holding inside and muttered to himself, "I wish he could understand... Maybe he can but choose not to believe." He brighten up a bit, "Maybe I can ask him how does he feel about me?"

So the teme got up from the chair and walked out of the nurse's office, heading off to see Naruto. He stopped for a moment when he got there, the place where the blonde will be. At the school gym, shooting hoops. He almost grew a smile on his face when he saw his personal sun but it quickly was replaced by a frown to hide it. "Hey... Naruto.. C-Can I... You know talk to you... about the kiss?" He kept pausing in the middle of the sentence, he was a bit nervous.

"Sure" Naruto said as he drop the basketball so he could have a serious conversation with his rival without being distracted. The raven took a seat down in the 1st row of the bleachers and pad the seat next to him. The blonde understood him and sat next to him. "Soooo... What do you want to ask about first? Because I guess that you're a bit mad that we shared a kiss... again." As he said that he pick up a memory where they shared their first kiss back in pre-k. Even though it was unwanted, he couldn't help but want to have a taste of his own best friend's lips. Sasuke must that remembered it also since he gulped and replied, "Y-yeah hmmm... So how was the kiss?"

The blonde's blue eyes grew shady and blinked a bit, in confusion. "I..."

**CLIFFHANGER!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke must that remembered it also since he gulped and replied, "Y-yeah hmmm... So how was the kiss?" The blonde's blue eyes grew shady and blinked a bit, in confusion. "I... liked it, I don't know why though." Sasuke could swear that his heart skipped a beat, he breathe in and out, trying to calm down from the episode. The raven licked his dry lips, "D-Do you want to- Umm you know-" He coughs before clearing his throat, Naruto snickers at this. The raven sighed and said, "What I'm trying to say is if you wanna, you know kiss again, we could." The blonde smugly smiles at him as he grazes at his eyes. "I wouldn't mind at all." He whispers while they both lean in for another kiss.

They weren't shy about it either when it came to the kiss since both of them knew what they wanted. The kiss was amazing, it was indescribable and unimaginable. Kissing Naruto was the best moment he had ever had with the blonde. But all good things had to end in some way and that was being interrupted by one annoying fangirl and that was Sakura. "HEY! What are you doing to my Sasuke?! Get away from him Naruto!" She called out and pulled them apart, well she actually pushed the blonde away from Sasuke. Before she took hold of the raven and held him in her arms, nuzzling lovingly onto him. Naruto gotten angry for some reason as he seen this with my own eyes, Sasuke was helpless in this situation. He tried to get her grip off of him but failed everytime, soon the dobe just walked away from them.

Every step he took, a tear ran down his now eyes, and how dull his eyes has become. Naruto had soon gotten home and cried to sleep. The next day, Sasuke tried to talk to the blond about it but every time he approached him, Naruto stayed silence and walk away. He even tried to bribe him by buying him ramen. By lunch time, he had tried every attempt at getting his dobe to talk to him. Sakura soon approached him about it, "Hey Sasuke why are you trying to make that dumbass talk to you? It's a nobody." She said to him, not realizing what will happen afterwards. However, the thing about it is that as soon as you say something rude about someone, will come back harder. So in this situation, the raven dumped his lunch onto the pink annoying girl's hair. "You should really look at yourself before you talk about him or anyone since your just a dumbass and nobody as yourself." Then Sasuke walked away, leaving Sakura furious.


	4. Chapter 4

Every step he took, a tear ran down his now eyes, and how dull his eyes has become. Naruto had soon gotten home and cried to sleep. The next day, Sasuke tried to talk to the blond about it but every time he approached him, Naruto stayed silence and walk away. He even tried to bribe him by buying him ramen. By lunch time, he had tried every attempt at getting his dobe to talk to him. Sakura soon approached him about it, "Hey Sasuke why are you trying to make that dumbass talk to you? It's a nobody." She said to him, not realizing what will happen afterwards. However, the thing about it is that as soon as you say something rude about someone, will come back harder. So in this situation, the raven dumped his lunch onto the pink annoying girl's hair. "You should really look at yourself before you talk about him or anyone since your just a dumbass and nobody as yourself." Then Sasuke walked away, leaving Sakura furious.  
Sakura was left furious and confused on why the raven would dare to say that to her and dispose his lunch on her hair, while she tried to come up a reason why she sorted through her hair to get rid of the aftermath. Other than Sasuke who had build up a stronger longing to in the dobe's warmth and comfort. He really needed his love right now and he won't allow Naruto to avoid him any longer even if it just been 1 and 1/2 day. He needed his dobe and he needed him now. So the raven planned to catch him off guard and kidnap him while he doesn't know.

Blood red eyes focused on his prey as he watched him closely from a high above tree near the upstairs window of Naruto's house. The blond was preparing for bed, totally obvious to the watcher. One by one a piece of clothing slip off his tan muscular body, the watcher's breath hitched at this action and his tongue brushed against his dry lips. Wetting them once more before making his mood once the blond had slip into the bed and fell asleep.

Without a sound, he climbed into the window and crawled onto his knees towards the love of his life. Sasuke now stood right next to the sleeping body and his hands slowly traveled under the covers. Then grabbed hold of his body and picked him up slowly before crating the blond against his chest. Naruto's nose stiffed and breath in the raven's scent, a smile formed in his sleep and Sasuke couldn't help but smile as well. Thinking to himself, 'He must be dreaming about me.' The blond cuddled against the raven's chest, enjoying his warmth. Sasuke sighed in pleasure however he better get going before Naruto woken up.

The next time his love had woken up, he wasn't home. He was in Sasuke's kitchen, tied up to a chair while his best friend himself was humming and cooking something that smelled something he remembered so well; Ramen, his favorite. "Sasuke? Why am I tied up? Why am I here?" Naruto questioned, doesn't have a damn clue on why he was here and tied up too. The raven chuckled, "So you awaken, my love. That's good, you had me worried about your health since you were asleep for such a long time. Are you hungry? I bet you are, here let me feed you." He poured homemade ramen into a bowl before he set it on the table in front of his love and pushed over a seat so he was right beside him. He picked up a set of chopsticks and begun to feed Naruto without warning.

The blond was beyond confused but that confusion soon went away and it was replaced by the wonderful taste of ramen. Bite by bite, chew by chew, he melted into his favorite food. Sasuke smiled to himself, he really loved to be able to feed and talk to him like this. He really missed him, he missed everything about him. Naruto thought the same and also thought, 'Maybe being kidnapped by Sasuke, isn't so bad after all.'

To be continued... 


	5. Chapter 5

_The blond was beyond confused but that confusion soon went away and it was replaced by the wonderful taste of ramen. Bite by bite, chew by chew, he melted into his favorite food. Sasuke smiled to himself, he really loved to be able to feed and talk to him like this. He really missed him, he missed everything about him. Naruto thought the same and also thought, 'Maybe being kidnapped by Sasuke, isn't so bad after all.'_

**Now back to the story:**

After a while, Sasuke had finished feeding his love and finally decided to answer his question. "Your tied up because you won't talk to me lately, maybe the reason is because you misunderstood the situation from before. Sakura isn't the one I love, the person I love is you and nothing can change that. So don't avoid me since I can't live without you, believe me I tried however it didn't work out. I couldn't stay away from you forever." He explained, as his hand brushed into the golden locks of his love as a blush formed on the tan face and sky blue eyes shined with light of joy. All in all, he gave Naruto relief and he finally got comfortable in the warmth of the raven's hand. However it made him feel like a shy little fan girl, in his case, a fan boy. "S-Same here bastard." He shuttered out, the so called teme chuckled and teased, "What happened to your voice dobe? Cat caught your tongue?" The dobe pouted and became mad, crossing his arms. Then faced the other way and exclaimed, "Shut up Teme! Now untie me!"

From then on, Sasuke and Naruto became a couple. Their teammates were a bit confused on the situation but their sensei just laughed it off, just like the current hokage did. Not much a surprise since Kakashi knew they were meant to be and Tsnuade predicted they would fall in love with each other. Sai knew Naruto was gay, it was obvious he was going to be the uke in the relationship too. Sakura fainted after they said they were together. But soon she woken up and cried back to sleep.

Sasuke didn't give a fuck either way, it just allowed him to tease the blond however he wanted during team missions and practices. This was like hell for Naruto since just imaged how he was always none stop lead to being fucked in everything. But he very much enjoyed it too.

They lived a happy sex and love filled life from then on.


	6. Message

Hello everyone Sasuke and his dobe story is over finally. If you want there to be a sequel please pm or I'll never be able to reply back. Also I'm going to be starting another story soon, maybe I'll be Kakashi and Naruto or I'll do a shadamy story. I'm not really sure. I'm going probably ask my friend if he would like to help in this. However I can't promise anything. I am going to continue with the Sonamy story. Maybe change the title since its really childish to me. But I'll see ya later in the next story I work on. For those who are Guest, I can't really reply to you guys. But I get what ya saying. Thanks for the reviews. 


	7. Author Message

Guys I finally made the next Sasuke &amp; his Dobe finally. Made time for it as I promised. Check my account or you can read it off of wattpad. It doesn't matter which. Hope you guys like it. 


End file.
